1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and an imaging program which can set exposure while a captured image is displayed on a display, and automatically correct a variation in the color of a captured image occurring from exposure correction, and correct the exposure and color of the image on the same display screen in accordance with a user's operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known imaging device such as a digital camera can selectively set a photographic scene in order to easily set optimal photographic conditions in accordance with a subject. Another known imaging device can change exposure and white balance according to photographic situation or users' tastes. In these imaging devices the correctable exposure range and unit of setting are uniformly determined so that exposure correction cannot be performed in an optimal range or unit set depending on a photographic scene. In view of the problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-62370 discloses an imaging device which can change the range and unit of correction amount used in setting exposure in accordance with a photographic scene.
With an imaging device having a display, a user can shoot a subject or correct exposure while checking the image of the subject on the display.
In general, it is known that in correcting exposure to darken an image, the image on the display is changed to appear more bluish. Therefore, it may be necessary to correct the color of the image when brightness of the image is changed by exposure correction. This makes a user's operation complicated. That is, the user can correct the exposure of a captured image while viewing it on the display but needs to switch a setting screen to adjust the color of the image which varied due to the exposure correction. Furthermore, the user may need to re-adjust the exposure changed by the color adjustment and switch the setting screen again, which is complicated and troublesome.